Conventionally, refrigerators have been provided with lighting units illuminating inside of storage compartments. Recently, lighting units using light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as light sources have been appeared to reduce power consumption or increase a lifetime, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-344975, for example.
However, the lighting units provided in the conventional refrigerators have been arranged on center parts of ceilings, on internal rear walls, or the like. Taking in and out storage items that are to be and have been stored in the refrigerators, users recognize the storage items look dark. Such an illuminated state is enough to allow the users to recognize kinds and the like of the storage items in the refrigerators, but prevents the users to check freshness and the like of the storage items.